


Вояж

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Человек выглядел прекрасно с сигаретой в руках.





	Вояж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voyage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816270) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Бета: котик [Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)  
> Я немного выпала с графика выкладки штук с фб и поэтому расписание немного поедет и до нового года не уложусь, но в любом случае  
> вы не поверите, но вдохновением для этого фика была [эта песня](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl_pxCAcJz4), ну или точнее видео-клип

— Мне казалось, ты не куришь.  
  
Голос Питера напугал Стайлза. Он обернулся и посмотрел на него со своего места на кушетке. А потом улыбнулся и повернулся обратно к Тео, чтобы тот мог сфотографировать.  
  
— Не курю, но хорошо выгляжу с сигаретой.  
  
Самодовольный засранец. Питер усмехнулся и закрыл дверь. Он поставил сумки так, чтобы они не попадали в кадр, и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз был хорош. Прекрасный бета и лучший Второй. Восхитительный человек, каждая новая идея которого заставляла Питера дрожать. Как эффективнее и театральнее использовать пистолеты. Как сделать так, чтобы следы от когтей и пятна крови, что оставались после, выглядели красиво. Он всегда думал о том, на какую святыню охотников им стоит напасть или какую сверхъестественную вещь украсть в этот раз.  
  
У него была бледная кожа, а ещё на деле он не особо был склонен к драматичности, но выглядел привлекательно в хорошем костюме и любил строить рожицы. Ещё он был очень фотогеничным. Питер не винил Тео в том, что тот стремился нарядить Стайлза и поймать его красоту.  
  
Тео сделал очередную фотографию, сверкнув вспышкой. Питер немного поморщился. Слишком ярко для его усталых глаз. Он обошёл кушетку и наклонился к Стайлзу со стороны спинки. Тот посмотрел наверх и отнял сигарету от губ. Яркие карие глаза светились почти золотым цветом беты в этом свете.  
  
Может быть, Стайлз был магом, потому что он определённо очаровал всех с того самого мгновения, когда Питер привёл его в стаю.  
  
В то время, он был пацаном чуть старше восемнадцати, взбешённым и умным. Беспорядочным. Требовательным в своих нуждах. Стая стала куда более жестокой, но в то же время и более стабильной. Стайлзу стало более комфортно в своей шкуре, как и Дереку, Айзеку и Тео.  
  
Питер улыбнулся и наклонился ближе. Стайлз мельком посмотрел на его губы и протянул ему сигарету. Питер вдохнул дым, задержал его немного в лёгких и выдохнул.  
  
Внезапная вспышка немного, но застала Питера врасплох. Он лишь мельком посмотрел на ничуть не смущённого Тео. Стайлз же не отводил взгляда от Питера. Он слегка улыбнулся своей кривой улыбкой и наконец-то посмотрел на Тео, спрашивая что-то о пистолете. Ещё несколько секунд Питер не отрывал взгляда от родинок на щеке Стайлза, а затем всё же отстранился, покидая кадр.  
  


* * *

Крис Арджент перевернул стол. Стая Хейлов снова ускользнула от них. Он хотел вопить от злости. Хотя, выть подошло бы ситуации куда больше.

Это был первый раз, когда Ардженты настолько приблизились к их поимке. У них всё ещё не было изображений стаи Хейлов, и они даже не знали сколько людей — монстров — в ней было. Потому что эти существа не были людьми.

Он услышал как пачка бумаги зашелестела, когда стол упал на пол. Арджент развернулся и присел.

Бинго.

Стопка фотографий. Знак того, что Хейлы собирались в спешке, потому что для них очень необычным было забыть что-то настолько важное. Арджент просмотрел стопку. На большинстве фотографий один и тот же молодой человек. Глаз не сразу за него цеплялся, но было в нём что-то животное несмотря на костюм-тройку и худосочную фигуру. Ну, по крайней мере у них было одно лицо.

Он пролистал ещё несколько фотографий и замер. На фотографии был второй мужчина. Его глаза чуть приоткрыты, взгляд направлен на молодого человека. Губы вокруг сигареты, которую тот держит в тонких пальцах.

Старший мужчина, возможно альфа, разительно отличался от молодого. Немного грязный, в обычной одежде. Ещё более звериный и дикий. В нём словно было больше неприкрытой силы, но он смотрел на младшего с такой нежностью, что даже Арджент её чувствовал. Глаза другого были широко раскрыты, позволяя им встретиться взглядами, губы чуть приоткрыты. Его длинная шея оголена, знак как доверия, так и подчинения. Это было интимно. Ардженту хотелось отвести взгляд, но он не мог. Не когда у них наконец-то были фотографии двух возможных членов стаи.

Он посмотрел на кушетку и на фотографии. Та же самая. Ардженту действительно очень не хотелось об этом задумываться.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
